


Loki's Game

by thorkified



Series: The Cultleader And His Boy [1]
Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And Little To No Remorse, Clinginess, Codependency, Cultleader!Thor, Cults, Dark Thor (Marvel), Fluff, Grooming, Kinda, M/M, Many Bad Decisions, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Touching, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: It's summer and summer means bonfires, something that Loki absolutely loves. Especially when he can enjoy them while sitting on Thor's lap and be close to him. It makes everything so much more special. Just like the game they are playing. His game. Loki's Game.





	Loki's Game

It’s summer, Loki’s favorite time of the year. He can go swim in the ocean, he can run through fields of flowers with his friends and catch lightning bugs at night and of course there’s bonfires. Loki loves bonfires the most. Which is why Thor makes sure he can get as many of those as possible. The first time he saw the kid’s eyes light up at the sight of one, he knew he’d give him all of them he could.

They’re all sitting around the big fire once more in the evening, chatting and enjoying the mild ocean breeze. Most of the kids are still swimming and their laughter carries over from the ocean, but Loki isn’t with them. No, Loki sits with the adults, in his favorite spot: Thor’s lap.

Everyone is used to Loki clinging to Thor after almost a year, they think it’s cute and sweet. Thor doesn’t correct them, it’s easier if they think it’s an innocent thing. Easier if they see Thor’s affections towards Loki as sweet, if they think Loki’s flushed cheeks are pink because of the heat of the fire.

Thor only recently noticed that Loki had changed the way he acts when he’s sitting on his lap and he’s been watching him very closely ever since, raveling in his observations. He doesn’t encourage it, but he also doesn’t stop it. Doesn’t mention it either but Loki knows that he noticed, the way he kisses his cheek when he finally gets off his lap eventually says it all.

Thor’s hand rests on the boy’s back, fingers rubbing absentmindedly over it, tracing his spine, gentle, as always, and caressing. Loki purrs and smiles, head resting against Thor’s chest, sometimes close to his neck if he moves up a little more. Thor never stops him, he lets the boy sit however he wants because he knows Loki is careful, he never does anything openly inappropriate. He’s smart like that.

“Are you excited for the flower festival next week, Loki?” one of the women who sits to their left asks at one point, drawing the boys attention. He shifts and turns his head to look at her and at this change of his position, Thor can barely hold back a sigh. Increase of pressure, Loki’s speciality.

“Very,” Loki smiles at her, snuggling closer against Thor again.

“Do you know who’s gonna give you a crown already?”

Thor smirks, but holds back a comment. An annual tradition, mostly amongst the children, even though teenagers sometimes do it too. They give each other flower crowns, to someone they like a lot. To someone they love. It’s a very sweet thing, something that the adults usually fawn over because it’s pure and innocent in their eyes.

“Not yet, but I know who I will give mine to.”

“Oh?” the woman asks and leans a bit closer. “Who’s gonna be the lucky one?”

“That’s a secret,” Loki smirks and giggles and Thor can’t help but brush a hand through the boy’s hair, fingers tenderly entangling in his raven locks. He’s just too freaking adorable when he sinks against him under this touch he likes so much.

“It’s always a secret with him, isn’t it?” Thor grins and winks at the others, who agree with silent laughter. “The little heartbreaker, one days he’s gonna cause so much trouble.”

Loki answers by squeezing Thor’s back, causing a chuckle. Thor ruffles his hair and kisses his head gently.

“Just kidding, sweetheart,” he says with a smile and returns to rubbing the boy’s back.

Loki stays in Thor’s lap for the rest of the evening, halfway listening to the adults talk and halfway allowing Thor to hold him, rewarding both of them by moving whenever he can, keeping Thor in a constant half-hard state this way. He knows that he’s doing this, he can feel it pressed against his ass whenever he shifts, and that makes it all so much better. 

There are several accidental brushes of his lips against Thor’s neck when he moves too, always causing a shudder in the man, always ending with Thor’s hand back in his hair and pulling his head closer again. It’s a game Loki started and they both play it, unknown to everyone around them. It’s Loki’s game and Thor is never losing, but neither is Loki. 

When it’s time for bed, Loki slowly crawls from Thor’s lap and leans down again for his goodnight kiss on his cheek. It’s just a bit too long to be innocent, just a bit too intense to be, and Thor loves it. He watches Loki join the other kids as they walk back home, smiling softly. His boy, yes. Loki is definitely his boy.

The day before the festival, when most of the kids already run around in their flower crowns, Thor is out looking for Loki. He finds the boy where he usually finds him, sitting on the beach with his feet buried in the sand, watching the waves. He walks over silently and sits down next to him. Loki doesn’t wear a crown.

“I’ve got something for you, baby,” Thor says softly and kisses the boys cheek. He only ever uses this pet name when they’re alone and it never fails to make Loki smile. It doesn’t now either. Loki turns around, his lips curled in that sweet and pretty way Thor loves so much.

“What is it?” Loki asks, as if he doesn’t know already, as if this isn’t exactly why he’s waiting here where he always waits for Thor to find him.

Thor smiles and reveals the flower crown he brought with him and at the sight, Loki’s face lightens up even more. It’s a special one, not like the other kids have them. Thor got the flowers specifically for Loki and they are a deep blue, entwined with silver wire. It’s almost like a real crown, something more sturdy than those the kids make and that will be forgotten in a day or two.

“Thank you, Thor!” Loki exclaims happily, throwing his arms around Thor’s neck and hugging him tightly. Thor carefully saves the crown from being squished between them and puts it onto Loki’s head when the boy pulls back. It looks absurdly perfect and Loki’s bright smile is the perfect reward for it. “How does it look?” he wants to know excitedly, bouncing on his legs. 

“Almost as pretty as you do, baby,” Thor says and kisses Loki’s nose before standing back up. Loki follows suit immediately, hooking his arm into Thor’s before he can leave.

“They’ll be soooo jealous!” Loki laughs and leans his head against Thor’s arm, who pats his head amused.

“You deserve it,” he assures him as they start walking back. “Don’t lose it though, I’d hate to see someone else with it.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Loki sighs softly and smiles. “It’s from you, I won’t lose it.”

Thor knows Loki won’t. The only one losing anything here is Thor. It’s only his heart though and he doesn’t mind because Loki will keep it safe, too. Like this crown and like the necklace that he never took off since Thor gave it to him.

In the morning, Thor isn’t surprised that he finds a flower crown on his doorstep. Red, his favorite color. Of course. He joins everyone else at the festival and yes, he wears the crown, even if he’s one of only a handful of adults who has one. It makes Loki happy, he can see it whenever he looks at the boy, and that’s worth a few teasing comments about his secret admirer. It’s not a secret to him, after all. Thor doesn’t mind.


End file.
